Love and Capes: A Hero's Tale
by NightyNightUK
Summary: Karen was a normal teenager trying to survive high school. Dealing with her crush on a college boy would be hard enough even if she wasn't Supergirl. Superman Returns, Batman Begins. chruce, clois, Supergirl Robin, Kara Jimmy.
1. Chapter 1

"Superman and all related characters are licensed property of Time Warner."

A/N: Hello true believers, here is the first chapter of my newest story this is a continuation of where 'A Reporter's Tale' left off. I would like to thank those of you who have stayed with me you inspire me to keep this going.

Love and Capes: A Hero's Tale

New Troy High School was buzzing with students. Karen Kent approached the school and began plowing her way trough the horde of students. By the time she reached the front doors she had spilled her book bag at least six times and nearly broken her glasses. She had no idea how her cousin managed to act this shy and mild mannered. She walked down the hall to her locker. The combination never seemed to work just right. Before she could reach her locker her cousin Laurie walked up to the half bent lock and opened it for her.

"Thanks, Laurie." Karen said opening her carryall. She pulled out her geometry book and closed the locker.

Laurie was leaning against the locker next to Karen eating an apple. "So you going to stay awake in mister Brown's math class today?" Laurie asked playfully.

"Yes I am." Laurie said walking to class with Laurie. "Besides if Lois gets another note I'm going to be toast."

Laurie just laughed and gave Karen a stupid look. "We'll lets hope so. You know my reputation with the teachers was a lot better before you showed up."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Karen said lightly slapping Laurie on the shoulder.

"I'm just saying I wouldn't want to have to kill you if I get less than an A in this class." Laurie said taking one last bite from her apple before throwing it away.

The two girls walked into their math class together. They both always sat in the front of the class. Karen tried to pay attention in class but geometry was just so boring to her. As they walked into class mister Brown rolled his eye's. They took their seats as the teacher began his lesson for the day.

"Ok ladies and gentlemen if you would please open up your books to page seventy-five we will begin today talking about slope. Lets see how well you folks are doing your homework. Karen would you please come up here and show us how to solve for the slope of this line." He said holding out a dry-erase marker.

"Ok." She said getting up from her desk and taking the marker from her teacher. "Ok well first we need a reference for the line. Lets say that this line is the outline of a ramp. We have already stated that the peak of the line is thirty. So lets say that it's thirty feet off the ground now the base or the other end of the line would be zero because its resting on the ground however the distance from the objet that this line is propped against is fifty feet. so to get from the base of the line to the top you have to travel fifty feet over and thirty feet up or one foot by one point six repeating feet. So the slope of the line is one by one point six repeating." She said handing the marker back to her teacher and siting down.

"Very good Karen and by the looks I'm getting from the rest of your classmates they didn't do their homework. So I want you all to do every problem in chapter thirteen by the end of class today and turn it in on my desk." He said writing the page numbers on the board he walked over to Karen's desk. "Can I see you for a moment outside miss Kent."

Karen nodded and followed him out of the class room. "What do you need me for mister Brown."

"Your Mother called me yesterday evening." He said placing his hands behind his back.

Karen was confused why would Ma Kent call her school.

"She tells me that the reason you have been dozing off in my class is because it's not challenging enough for you." He said beginning to pace. "At first I wasn't sure I believed her but after seeing your performance this morning I would have to agree. That is why I have decided to give you a spot on the math team."

"The math team?" Karen said puzzled.

"Yes they meet once a week and go to coemptions about once a month." He looked at her and smiled. "This might be just what you need."

"Thank you mister brown. She said with a smile and walked back into the classroom.

How was she supposed to find the time to do another school activity. Karen sat down and buried her head in her arms. The rest of the class went fairly uneventful. Karen got up when the bell rang and walked with Laurie to their gym class. They walked through the locker room changing into their gym cloths and placing there things in assigned lockers. Every student at New Troy was required to ware school issue gym cloths. Most of Karen's class mates complained that the uniforms were uncomfortable but Karen couldn't tell. The shorts came about mid thigh and the T-shirts were a little too baggy. Their class was supposed to play volleyball today. Karen was weary about the sport sure she could easily win the game but if she did the other students might get suspicious. Karen walked over to the team she was assigned to and let herself get picked last. The captain of the other team was Jessica Maulrouny. She had to be the most stuck girl at their high school and that was saying something. New Troy was probably the richest school in Metropolis. As soon as Jessica saw Karen join the other team behind the net she looked right at her.

"Hey Kent you going to hit the ball today or you going to help us win again." She said placing her hands on her hips.

"Just ignore her Karen." Said Karen's team captain Veronica.

Veronica served up the ball hitting it slightly to far to the right sending it straight at Karen's head. Karen was so preoccupied trying to slower down her body so she wouldn't move to fast that she was oblivious to the ball as is smacked her in the side of the head.

"Karen are you ok." Veronica said picking up the ball and checking Karen's head. "That's weird your not even red."

"Yeah that's Kent for you just as weird as her crackpot father at the Daily Planet." Jessica said tauntingly.

"Just ignore her Karen." Veronica said throwing the ball over the net at Jessica.

Jessica served the ball up right in Karen's direction. Karen was sick and tired of people making fun of her. She leapt up in the air and smacked the ball as lightly as possible. The impact threw the ball straight at the ground far faster than any of the girls on the other side could stop it. Karen's team cheered, Veronica gave Karen a high five and handed her the ball.

"Lucky shot Kent there's no way it's going to stick." Jessica said giving and evil glare while still managing to smile.

Karen walked back to the edge of the court and prepared to serve the ball. Holding out the ball she reared back with her other hand and came at it fast. Just before she hit the ball she slowed her hand to a near stop and lightly taped the ball. As a result the ball flew out of her hand in a tall arc that came down hard. Jessica moved to deflect it back but the ball was moving to fast and she only hit it into the net.. Karen's team mates screamed in excitement as the ball was sent back to them. By the time the game was over every girl on Jessica's team had red marks on their arms. Laurie ran up to Karen and threw her arm around her cousins neck.

"Way to go cuz you are so my new hero." Laurie said a hug smile plastered on her face

Karen smiled she felt guilty for using her powers like that but not guilty enough regret it. She walked back to the locker room to change back into her cloths. When she got there Jessica's entourage had already left so the showers were empty. Karen was glad she had no desire to deal with those snobs. Karen showered and changed into her regular cloths. Lois had told her that looking good after gym was important. She even helped her select outfits to change into for the rest of the day. She had said that changing cloths would give other students the impression that you were both fashionable as well as a clean person. The past few weeks had been awkward for her. On Krypton no one worried about what clothing or making a good impression. In fact most people on Krypton wore the same thing all the time. Lois had spent a while showing her around various shops in the city trying to teach her how to think and act like a human teenager. The experience had taught Karen not only to be human but also how to be a woman.

_Several weeks before..._

Metropolis looked wonderful in the mid morning sun. Lois and Kara had taken the day to have some much needed girl time. Kara had spent most of the past few days hanging around the house either wearing her uniform or sweat pants. Lois had finally had enough she couldn't stand seeing Kara walking around looking like a butch Wonder Woman. Lois called her editor that morning and told him she was taking a personal day. They two women were now walking down the city streets of Metropolis. Lois's first goal was to make Kara look more like a girl so they were headed to her usual beauty salon. There they both had their finger and toe nails done and Lois taught Kara how to apply nail polish. They then went to Lois's favorite clothing stores. Kara had never seen such a variety of clothing before. Some of which she would not have classified as clothing due to the lack of coverage. On Krypton cloths had function and purpose. Here on earth however clothing seemed to only serve to attract the opposite sex. She nearly fainted when Lois had handed her a pair of tight fitting blue jeans. She was convinced that she wouldn't have been able to get them on if she had lacked super strength. Two hours and four hundred dollars later she now had a full wardrobe of human teen clothing. Lois had even taken her shoe shopping insisting that she needed more shoes than she did cloths. Lois also bought her a brown wig and a pair of designer reading glasses. When they made it back to the house Chloe was waiting in the living room carrying a large bag of make-up. Kara had made a very important step towards being a woman that day.

_Today..._

Karen slipped on her blue pleated skirt and buttoned up her pink blouse. Stuffing her gym cloths in her carryall she ran out to join her classmates as they made their way to lunch. The lunch room of New Troy was crammed full of students and the noise level was bordering on the unbearable for someone with hearing as sensitive as Karen. She knew that Clark was able to sift out everything but what he wanted to hear however Karen had yet to master that skill. Karen passed by the meal lines that snaked around the room and made her way to her usual spot. There was a table located right underneath one of the large skylights in the ceiling. She liked the spot because the view of the sky gave her the impression that she was out in the sky flying among the clouds. Laurie came over and sat down next to her. She had a tray full of food in front of her that looked like it could feed three people. Laurie, Karen and Kim had fallen into a pattern that one of them would brave the food lines, usually Laurie, so that the other two could secure their table. Kim ran up to the table and sat opposite the two Kent girls. Today was soy burger day Kim's favorite food which meant she would actually eat today. Karen didn't need food as often as humans so she usually just nibbled on a carrot while the other two girls devoured the rest. Lunch came and went and the three girls made their way towards their Chemistry class. Karen and Laurie always breezed by in that class leaving Kim to copy Laurie's notes.

When the bell rang signaling the end of the school day the girls made their way to Karen's house. Much to Karen's approval Kim seemed to hang around the Church of EL a lot less the past few weeks. Of course meeting the man you considered your savior in person could be quite humbling. Thanks to her friends Karen had started spending her free time watching Japanese anime. They would hang out at one of their houses for hours after school watching anime DVD's. They spent more time at Karen's house than Kim or Laurie's. Karen attributed this to Lois and Clark's carefree attitude however could also be the large HD television they had in their living room with surround sound. Karen had once asked Clark why he had spent so much money on a TV and he had responded saying that with his super hearing he liked being able to listen to whatever he was watching like he was actually there. She supposed that the explanation made sense but she found it hard to distinguish between the TV and the neighbors next door. Once she had learned to shutout everything but what she wanted to hear she was sure she would better appreciate the sound quality of what Lois referred to as his mid-life-crisis.

When the girls entered the house Karen went into the kitchen where Lois was already preparing dinner. From what Clark told her Lois had changed a lot since they got married. She would sporadically take off work and sometimes she wouldn't even bother writing anything at all. Some days she would just sit around the house and watch TV or Clark would come home and she would be sitting out on the deck reading a book. Karen had asked her why she had undergone such a change but she wouldn't listen. As far as Lois was concerned nothing was wrong at all. Karen wondered though she got the impression that Lois had finally accepted the fact that her life had come full circle. She had a wonderful son and a husband that loved her more than life itself. Maybe she hadn't given up but instead she had finally been able to return to the way she thought life was taking her when she was young. Ma Kent had told her stories about what Lois was like when she first came to Smallville. She had been driven and independent but she never had a passion for journalism. Her job at the Daily Planet had just sort of fallen in her lap, and with Clark gone off finding himself in Tibet she was all alone. Martha said that she had seen a change in Lois when Clark had gone she was much more focused on the sure things in life. She didn't leave room for the unexplainable or the extraordinary. The Lois Karen knew was not the same person her Lois was calm and steady under pressure. The Lois she knew expected the unusual she tackled the unexplainable head-on.

Karen walked up Lois and gave her a hug and a smile.

"What was that for?" Lois said returning the smile.

"I realized what you and Clark did for me." She said leaning against the counter.

"Oh really and what have we done know." Lois said her smile turning to a coy expression.

"You registered me at New Troy as your daughter." Karen said playing with the edge of her skirt. "Thanks-" she said giving Lois another hug. "Mom." She turned and left the room joining her friends in the living room.

The three girls sat watching the newest episodes of their favorite Shojo anime. Lois stood in the doorway looking on at the teenagers. Karen reminded her of Clark, they both had this infectious personality that made you fell like everything in your life was going to be just fine.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All characters are property of Time Warner.

A/N: Hello everyone sorry it took me a while to update. I have been spending a lot of time lately going on interviews and simply didn't have the time to write. There is about a page of this chapter from a guys perspective so don't freak out. I couldn't think of how to deal with part of this and stay in Kara or Lois's perspectives. R&R

Love and Capes: A Hero's Tales.

Gotham City was a mass of sprawling skyscrapers and high rise bridges. The newest building in the city was Wayne Corporation. So it was the only building that didn't look like it had stepped out of the early renaissance. The cities planners in the eighteen hundreds had named the city after the style of architecture that they felt would send a message to the rest of the New England coast. It sent a massage all right but not the one they had indented. People cringed at the sound of its name and had it not been for the presence of the Wayne family through out the cities history no one would live here. A lone sentry stood on the back of a large concrete gargoyle over looking the loading docks of a six story brick building. A large unmarked truck sat in front of an open loading door. Seven masked men were unloading brown boxes from the building into their truck. The statue of a figure shifted its weight allowing its red cap to flutter in the wind. The figure turned as it heard a sound coming from the ledge to it's right.

"Chill out I'm just hear to keep an eye on you." Said the shadow.

"Really, and why do I need someone to watch out for me?" The sentry said focusing again on the theft occurring down below.

"Why haven't you stepped in yet?" The shadow replied.

The sentry chuckled lightly. "I haven't stopped them because I'm trying to find out what their up too."

The figure in the shadow moved out into the light. It was a man, young, no more than six feet tall. His smile was infectious.

"You certainly don't act like your partner." The sentry stated. "My name is Kara by the way."

"Yeah I know the bats told me." He said joining her next to the gargoyle eyeing her uniform. "That certainly doesn't look tactical."

"It's not meant to be." She said smiling "oh and my face isn't here." She said pointing to her chest.

The man sudden became very red in the face. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." He said looking away and focusing in the burglary.

"Don't worry about it. It was probably the Kryptonian pheromones." She said giving him a warm smile. "On Krypton we don't mate because of physical attraction we mate due to chemical attraction. Well we don't really mate not like humans do at least. We combine our physical matter into a birthing matrix that creates an embryo. What you would consider mating is more of a embrace where two mates swap pheromones."

The young man scratched his head. "Then how did Supes have a kid?" He said a confused look on his face.

"That's a long story better left for when we didn't have crooks to chase." She said pointing down to the ally where the masked men were pulling away in their truck.

"Oh crap, I'll catch them just follow behind." He said jumping off the roof.

He spread his cape which caught the wind and glided down to the roof of the truck. Kara flew up in the air and hovered above the truck. She crossed her arms and laughed. Earth men as she had come to realize liked to show off to the opposite sex. She watched as he pulled out a length of cord form his belt and began winging it in the air. She noticed that the end of the line had a hook on it. He swung his line down in an arch that smashed through the windshield of the vehicle. It caught on the inside of the roof just as the truck came to a sudden stop. The young man swung up and forward using the momentum of the stop to swing around smashing the two men up front hard with either leg. As soon as he pulled out of the windshield the doors on the back of the truck poured open as the five other men got out. The young vigilante ran along the roof jumping up into the air coming down on two of the men that had remained behind the truck. He jumped back onto the roof as the three others came running back around. Kara could see a glint of metal fly from his hand smacking right between one of the crooks shoulders sending him down on the ground the other two looked around waving guns in the air trying to spot where he was. He jumped at them throwing small silver balls at the ground that exploded in a cloud of smoke. Unsure of where their target was the two men shot randomly into the smoke. On of the stray shots caught one of the men in the shoulder making him drop his weapon. The other began to shake uncontrollably as the vigilante leapt out of the smoke landing on him square in the chest. Leaping up from his position on the man's chest he flew up and over the smoke smashing his legs into he man with the gunshot wound. Ten seconds later all seven of the men were tied up and sitting on the back of the truck. Pulling out a grappling launcher the young man flew into the air landing on a rooftop overhead.

Kara landed softly next to him on the edge of the roof. "You know I hadn't finished with them yet." She said crossing her arms. "I was hoping that they could lead me back to their base of operations."

"Oh sorry, how about I have Bats follow their trail, see if we can find out anything about who they were working for?" He said rubbing the back of his head.

"I already know who they were working for." She said. Looking over the city. "They were under orders from Intergang. What I didn't know was where they were taking the goods."

"Probably outside the city." He said resting his hand on his chin. "Did you follow these guys from Metropolis?"

"Yeah I did. I thought it was odd that they would drive all the way out to New England to rip something off." She said crouching down on the ledge.

"Good way to cover your tracks." He said staring down at her. "You know its a good thing no one looks up in this town or you'd be flashing half the city." He said pointing at how her skirt had spread when she crouched down.

She blushed closing her legs. "Sorry you know modesty is a new thing for me." She said looking up at him. "You never told me your name."

"Just call me Robin." He said crouching down next to her.

"Ok Robin, I know how you can pay me back for ruining my lead." She said smiling.

"Really and how am I going to do that?" He said looking at her incredulously.

"Just trust me." She said grabbing him around the waist and shooting up into the air.

"Wow this is amazing." He said as they broke the cloud cover over Gotham.

"Ok now put your feet on mine." She said loosening her grip on his waist and grabbing his arms. He looked unsure but did as she said. She pulled his left arm around her waist and held out his other hand. "Clark told me that he and Lois did this on their first date." She said as she began to sway back and forth through the air. She had never really danced before but she couldn't imagine that it could be any better on the ground. They danced among the clouds for over an hour as the sun broke over the horizon.

"This is amazing." Robin said as he looked at the rising sun. He pulled her closer as she rested her head against his shoulder. He had never felt like this before. He had thought he was in love with Korey one of his fellow Teen Titans but she was nothing compared to Kara. He felt warm and safe in her arms and he never wanted to let go.

Nearly an hour later they finally came down through the clouds but much to Robin's surprise they weren't hovering over Gotham but Metropolis instead. They had drifted so long that they ended up halfway around the country.

"Here turn around I'd like to show you something else." She said shifting Robins weight and hooking an arm around his waist.

She swooped down hovering close to the water of Troy river. Robins face was mere inches from the water surface. They picked up a burst of speed as they flew around a bend in the river. They slowed and landed on a fishing dock.

"Why did we stop here?" He asked stepping off her feet.

"This is my house." She said climbing up the metal ladder set into the concrete wall.

Robin followed her up the ladder that lead to a closed in patio opening out into a large botanical garden. "Wow this is where you live?"

"Yeah well it's Clark and Lois's place." She said making her way down the pebble path that lead through the garden. "Clark built this for her on their one year anniversary."

"That's another thing I wanted to know how come you keep saying their names openly to me." He wondered following her down the path.

"Because, Chloe told me that I could trust you and Batgirl." She said sliding open the glass door that led into the living room of the Kent home. "Besides I got a good vibe from you." She said taking off her cape.

It was the first time Robin had seen her back and was equally as impressed as he had been about the front of her body. He had to emit that she was extremely attractive. God bless Krypton for gifting her with what he considered the perfect body. His friend Roy would complain that She didn't have enough curves but Robin didn't care maybe it was the pheromones like she said or maybe it was just love at first sight.

Kara walked into the kitchen and put on a pot of tea. "Hey do you want anything to drink?" She said poking her head into the living room.

"No I'm fine." He said taking off his own cape. He wished that he had brought a change of cloths. It was going to be very uncomfortable walking around her house wearing all of his body armor. He took off his gloves and walked into the kitchen. "My name is Dick by the way." He said leaning against the counter next to her.

"Dick? What an odd name." She said steeping a tea bag into the ceramic pot.

"It's shot for Richard." He said embarrassed.

"Now Richard sounds so much nicer." She said taking the pot off the stove and pouring herself a cup.

"You really think so?" He said smiling "I always got made fun of in school because of it."

"And you didn't get made fun of for Dick?" She asked sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Yeah well by that time I could defend myself so no one tried." He said sitting down next to her.

"Sounds kind of counter productive to me." She said sipping her tea.

"Yeah well my mom would have told me that people only pick on others because they think their not adequate themselves." He said folding his arms on the table.

"Your mother was very wise." She said looking into his eyes.

"Wow your eyes are like deep pools." He said transfixed by her stare.

She finished off the rest of her tea and took him by the arm. "Come with me." He got out of his chair and followed her out of the kitchen into the living room. She sat him down on the couch. "Wait right here." She said running up stairs. A few short moments later she came back into the living room carrying a large blue comforter. "Lois and Clark always do this when the watch a movie together." She said sitting down next to Richard spreading the blanket over the two of them and pulling off both of their boots. She grabbed the remote and turned on the dvd changer. She chose one of the movies that she knew Lois liked watching with Clark and snuggled up next to Dick.

Robin was very confused Kara seemed to not understand what she was doing. He had just met her and she was doing things that close couples did. He could understand from dating Korey that Aliens tending to not understand human customs. He decided not to push fate and wrapped his arm around her shoulders squeezing her close.

An hour and a half later Kara was in tears. She had been deeply moved by the movie even though Robin didn't understand it at all. She looked up into his eyes and he melted. Here eyes sliced through his soul he couldn't help but love her. He leaned in closer lightly touching his lips to hers. He started to pull away but Kara placed her hand behind his head and locked their lips. She wasn't sure how humans were supposed to kiss but she had watched enough television to get the gist of the act. She pressed her mouth into his as she kissed him over and over again. She knew Kryptonians were supposed to be above such acts of blatant aggression but she felt herself drawn to Richard like a magnet she wanted to continue kissing him far the rest of her life. Seconds became minutes as he movie ended and the credits rolled by Kara was completely oblivious. She had even stopped hearing and feeling what was going on around her. Noting mattered but the sounds of Richard's body and the way it felt against hers. She could hear and feel his hart as it beat against his chest and she could feel the blood pumping through his veins. She could hear the electric pop as his brain fired one synapse after another. It was like they had merged and become one being. She was startled when Richard suddenly shot up off the couch. She turned around to see Lois and Clark both walk into the living room.

"Hey you guys are home early." She said trying to fake a smile. Robin stood away from the couch with his head hung and his hands behind his back like he was awaiting punishment. She was hurt that he had acted like a school getting caught by the principal. Kara looked up at Lois who simply stood smiling.

"Come one Smallville lets leave these two love birds to sort everything out for a second." She said leading Clark up stairs.

"Thanks a lot Richard." She said slumping down on the couch.

"What did I do." He said pulling on his boots.

"I really like you Dick but you should have at least stayed by me instead of distancing yourself." She said sitting up and folding the blanket. "Their my parents for crying out loud not Nazi's."

He plopped down and the couch and buried his head in his hands. "You can't seriously be making that big of a deal out of that. I mean he's Superman getting caught by him was like letting down my own father."

Kara sighed and laid back. "I'm sorry I just hoped that you would have stuck up for me."

Richard started the laugh. "Kara I like you a lot and like you said it may just be your Kryptonian pheromones but we just met last night. It's not like were going steady or anything."

Kara shook her hand. "I thought you understood about that last night." She said sitting up. "Kryptonian pheromones are only picked up that strongly by someone who is chemically compatible."

"I don't get it." He said puzzled.

"I told you that Kryptonians find a life-partner by finding someone who is chemically compatible." She said kissing him lightly on the forehead. "So like it or not were hitched." She said smiling as she carried the comforter up the stairs.

Robin sat perplexed on the couch trying to work out what she had said. True he had found her unbelievably attractive but he thought that she was like Korey who's pheromones would attract every man she came across. He didn't realize that it was such an intimate exchange for Kryptonians. What had he gotten himself into? He had slept with enough capes to know how wonderful an early morning could be after a night of crime fighting. He had simply though that's what she had wanted. He never imagined that she was looking for a serious relationship. He got up and moved to put back on his mask when Clark came down stairs.

"Follow me." Was all he said as he walked outside.

Afraid of the consequences would be if he didn't do as he said Robin walked out into the Kents garden.

Clark was standing among his hydrangeas as Dick walked up beside him. "I want you to know that Bruce knows where you are. He said you could take care of yourself but I'm not so sure." He said picking a hand full of flowers. "I've heard about your exploits." He said raising his eye brows. "From the Leagues count you have slept with virtually every hero of the opposite sex over the age of eighteen."

Robin shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure about that." He said scratching his head.

"Oh but I am." The Kryptonian said giving Robin a hard stare. "You need to realize the severity of the situation you are in." Clark said walking back into the house. He walked into the kitchen and placed the flowers in a bowl of shallow water.

Robin had followed him in without saying a word. "What do you mean?" He asked knowing full well what Clark was going to say.

"You had no idea what Kryptonian custom dictated in the situation. You see Kryptonians mate for life we do not ever divorce and after a partner has died we do not find another instead we live out the rest of our lives carrying a torch for the missing half of our souls." He said washing of his hands. "Karen is up stairs right now telling Lois about how amazing the last five hours have been and how excited she is about teaching you about Kryptonian culture." He picked up the bowl and carried it into the living room setting it down on the coffee table. "You have unwittingly placed your self into a Kryptonian courtship." Clark stopped looking down at the flowers. "This does not bode well." He said continuing to stare down at the flowers.

"What happened?" Dick said not sur what Clark was talking about.

"I was placing these flowers here to sanctify the area were the two of you were sitting." He said still staring down at the flowers. "Hydrangeas collect latent pheromones in the air and cleans them. However my telescopic vision is picking up massive amounts of them congregating around the flowers. That means that the two of you entered into a swapping."

"She did mention something about that." Dick said averting his eyes from Clark.

"You are in for a world of pain young man." Clark said picking up the bowl and walking back into the kitchen. "I know what your thinking and no I'm not going to hurt you but she will." He said dumping the flowers and water into the trash. "For your sake I hope you learn to quell those playboy antics of your or else you are going to find your self on the end of a noose." Clark left the kitchen again and made his way to the stairs.

"What am I supposed to do?" Dick asked before Clark had made it up the stairs.

Clark stopped and leaned over the railing. "If I were you I would start acquiring a taste for Kryptonian desert slugs."

"Why?" Dick said standing at the bottom of the stair.

"Because that is the dish served at traditional Kryptonian mating ceremonies."

After several minutes Kara came down stairs giddy with excitement. She saw Dick sitting in the couch wearing his full uniform. "You going somewhere?" She asked sitting down next to him.

"I'm not sure yet." He said refusing to look at her.

"Is something wrong." She asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You tried to warn me last night but I was so caught up in the moment that I failed to listen." He replied folding his hands. "I'm not sure I can do this Kara."

"What are you talking about?" She asked as misted formed around her eyes.

"I am so used to leading a promiscuous life that I'm not sure I can be faithful to you." He said getting up to distance himself from her.

"I understand that we come from different cultures but that doesn't mean we cant try." She said walking over to him.

"I don't know." He turned around to face her. "All I can promise is that I will try but how about we try to get to know each other before ordering the desert worms." He said with a smile.

Kara giggled and nodded her head. "No time like the present right?" She said taking him by the hand. "We can go out to lunch with mom and dad and see how things go from there." She smiled as they headed up stairs together. Life was going to be so much better now she could feel it.

_Gotham later that day..._

Wayne manor stood as a beacon of prosperity to everyone that lived in Gotham county. It sat upon a tall hill that looked out over the countryside. It was refreshing to see such a tranquil community on the edge of Gotham city. The city was located on an island just south of Gotham county. As a result the people that lived on the main land considered them selves to be a completely different breed of Gothamite. Chloe Sullivan had woken early and had taken her morning coffee in the library so she could look out at the green fields surrounding the mansion. She had moved into Bruce's home nearly a week ago. She still wasn't used to the constant fawn Alfred constantly gave. Bruce had given Alfred part of his share in Wayne Corporation and as a result Alfred had retired himself to live comfortably in the Wayne mansion. It had not however snuffed out his desire to serve his masters bride to be. Chloe would often find him searching for her to see if she needed anything or wanted to go anywhere. It was like living with her grandfather. Chloe walked to down to the east wing of the mansion hoping to see some sign of life. She knocked on the door to Dick's room and was surprised to not get a response. Certainly he hadn't slept in the whole morning. She closed her eyes and opened the door.

"Ok you lazy bum get out of bed." She said forcefully. When she didn't get a response she opened her eyes and saw the room empty. "What on earth is going on here." She wondered she left the room and made her way down stairs. The first floor library served as the entrance to Bruce's cave. He thought that the cave helped put him into the mentality of a bat. She didn't buy it but if he wanted to spend all night cooped up in the dark she wasn't going to argue. She walked up to the large grandfather clock and spun both hands to midnight. A panel opened and a set of shelves swung back revealing a metal elevator. She stepped onto the elevator and pulled the lever to descend into the basement. She walked past Bruce's computer system to a bank of glass tubes set into the wall. There were four displays each one containing one of their uniforms. The case used to contain Dick's costume was empty which meant he hadn't even come home the night before. She ran to the computer bank and pressed the red button located on a bank of buttons used to activate the locators in their belts. The screen came to life as it displayed a map of Gotham the beeping sound was coming from the speakers. She focused on the map but couldn't find his signal. The map shifted and expanded to show the continental united states. Once it had stopped a red blip showed up coming from Metropolis. Her brow furrowed as she tried to think of how he could have gotten all the way there. She reached over and picked up a head set. She brought up the caves phone system and dialed Lois's cell phone. She switched back to the map and zoomed in on Metropolis.

The phone picked up on the other end. "Hello." Came Lois's voice.

"Hey cuz, I have a problem I cant find Dick anywhere and his tracking device says he's in Metropolis." She said following the red dot as it moved around the map.

"Yeah he's right here." She said Chloe could tell something wasn't right.

"He is! How did he end up with you guys?" She asked patching in Lois's number to the global positioning software. A second later another blip showed up on the map right alongside the red one.

"He and Karen had a date last night. You know what dates with a Kryptonian can be like." She said jokingly.

Chloe sighed in relief and laughed in spite of herself. "Yeah I know exactly what those kind of dates can be like. Thanks for keeping an eye out for me Lois."

"No problem Chlo. Were you and Bruce going to adapt him by the way." She asked.

"Yeah why?" Chloe wondered switching off the monitor.

"Well we might need to plan another wedding here soon." Lois teased.

"A what?" Chloe asked.

"Sorry we're about to go into the restaurant talk to you later." Lois said severing the line.

Chloe took off the headset and got up from the computer.

"Never saw that coming." Came Bruce's voice from the shadows. "Wonder if Kara can tame that sex drive of his."

"One can only hope." Chloe said walking toward his voice. "You been working out?"

"Yeah had a run in with Solomon Grundy last night and I needed to work out the strain in my muscles." He said walking into the light. He was wearing a tailored black suit with a thin black turtleneck underneath.

"You clean up nice mister Wayne" she said childishly. Placing a hand on his chest.

"You think so." he said kissing her lightly on the forehead. "How about we spend the after noon in the city. Lucius called me yesterday to say we bought this quaint little French restaurant in the theater district."

"That sounds lovely. I'll meet you out front." Chloe said hurrying up to the mansion. She made her way to her bedroom quickly. The room was larger than her apartment had been. And had four rooms of it's own. The door to her room lead into a large parlor which connected to the actual bedroom which then had two room off of it the bathroom and the large walk-in closet. The bathroom was enormous with a large stone bath that could easily fit three people as well was a shower head hanging from the ceiling. Their was a curtain that could be drawn around the bath the floor was made from marble and slanted to a drain on the floor. She liked being able to shower and move around in the space freely. She went into her closet which was only a quarter full. Bruce had encouraged her to fill the closet with whatever she wanted but she didn't see a need to spend that much money just because she could. She pulled out a simple black dress and shoes and walked into her bathroom. She changed and applied her makeup before walking down stairs. She loved Bruce and couldn't imagine being with anyone else in the world. Bruce may be a playboy to the public but he was anything but. He didn't really care about his money or how much he was worth. Chloe had shown him an article listen the richest people in the world and showed him that. He had topped the list after Luthor lost his empire. The article was in fact about how Bruce and nearly tripled his net worth after taking over Luthor's company. Chloe stepped into the foyer where Bruce stood waiting.

"You look wonderful" he said taking her arm in his as they stepped out onto the pebble driveway. He had already brought around his classic Jaguar. He opened the door as she got in before getting into the drivers seat.

Chloe took in the smell and smiled at the memory the car invoked. "You know I don't think you've ever taken me out in this car since the day we met."

"Yeah I know we haven't really gotten out at all since the engagement." He said putting the car into gear. "I wanted to start changing that." He said giving her a smile.

Chloe smiled and laid back in her seat. She let the wind catch her hair as they drove through the country. She wondered if Dick would be able to handle dating Clark's cousin. He was a completely different person than Bruce. Dick was carefree and a prankster at heart. But more than anything Karen was truly Kryptonian. Before coming to earth she had never even heard of people acting like playboys. Chloe worried that Dick could stay grounded long enough to realize what an amazing woman he had.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All characters are property of Time Warner

A/N: Hello everyone sorry for the long delay meant for this to go up almost a week ago. Things got in the way and caused me to rethink the way I wanted to end this particular branch in my story. Stay tuned true believers.

Love and Capes: A Hero's Tale.

School progressed slowly for Karen. She felt bogged down by all the extracurricular activities her teachers had her doing. Her PE teacher wanted her to try out for the volleyball team on top of her commitment too virtually every scholastic club on campus. She could just see the look on Clark's face when she showed him the consent form. Karen decided to use her one free afternoon to take Kim shopping, when the bell to end the sixth period rang the two girls rushed through their neighborhood to catch the two-thirty sky lift across Luthor bridge. The sky lift was the only form of public transportation from Historic Troy County to New Troy Island. The cars were normally loaded with tourists peering out the windows to take pictures of the city. This afternoon however the two girls had the car all to them selves. The trip across the river only took a few minutes. When the car came to a stop the two teenagers were bounding down the street. Nothing could hamper their excitement as they went from store to store. Karen's sensibilities were slightly different from Kim's. While Kim liked to stand out and wear clothing that looked as if it had come out of a Japanese animation catalogue, Karen just went with the flow and wore outfits that she saw in popular magazines. So when Karen started to walk into an Abercrombie store Kim gave her a look that could have killed.

"You are nuts if you think I'm going to go in there." Kim said crossing her arms.

"Oh come on why won't you just come in." Karen said pouting her lips.

"That look might work on your boy friend but it's not going to work on me." Kim stated turning to leave.

"Why won't you just come in with me?" Karen said walking up to her friend. "It's not like I am going to make you buy anything."

"That's not why I won't go in." She said looking back at Karen. "I just don't want to deal with the looks I'll get."

"Oh please I'm Supergirl for crying out loud do you think I would stand for that kind of thing." She said looking Kim right in the eyes.

"I know that." Kim said looking down at the ground when she lifted her head she had a smile on her face. "Just so long as you stay with me the whole time then I'll go in."

"Yes," Karen said given her friend a celebratory hug and leading her into the store. "There's this pair of boots I saw on there web site that I wanted to check out."

Kim smiled as she followed her friend inside. "You're the only person I know that actually buys their cloths and not just their printed tee's."

"I never could figure out why every one at school wears those shirts if they don't actually wear the designer stuff too." Karen said heading over to a small assortment of shoes. She picked up a pair of baby crocodile boots and tried them on. "what do you think of these?"

"They look nice, how much are they?" Kim asked lifting up the tag. "Two hundred dollars!"

"Are they really?" Karen wondered taking the price tag in her hand. "That's OK I need them to go with the sweater and jeans I bought last week." She said taking off the boots and stuffing the box under her arm. "Let's see I think that's all I wanted from here. There was this skirt I saw on Gucci's site so lets head over there." Karen said paying for the boots.

"How come you don't shop at the Gap or Old Navy?" Kim wondered as they walked down the street.

"I don't know these are the stores Lois and I always go to." She said shrugging her shoulders. They had walked nearly half a block before Karen stopped again. "Those look really nice." She said pointing at a set of handbags sitting in a window display.

"Are you nuts that's Louis Vatou." Kim said indicating the lettering over the door.

"So what I like the bag." Karen said opening the door.

"One of these days your parents are going to get the credit card bill and realize your spending every sent they have." Kim said throwing up her arms and following the Kryptonian inside.

"I don't think so anyway we own stock in Wayne Corporation." She said looking at a display of bags on the wall.

"You do?" Kim asked her jaw felt as if it was dragging the ground. "And I thought the richest person at our school was that Kane girl."

"I'm not sure how much Clark is worth exactly but I know Uncle Bruce said something once about us never having to worry about money." Karen said examining a pink bag.

"Uncle Bruce?" Kim asked completely confused.

"Yeah my mom's cousin Chloe is marrying Bruce Wayne." Karen said finally choosing the pink bag and walking to the counter.

"Are you kidding me your going to be related to The Bruce Wayne?" Kim said hopping up and down.

"Yeah didn't I tell you already? Clark's going to be his best man." Karen said adding the bag with her purse in it the clump of bags in her hand.

"Does that mean your mom is going to be the maid of honor?" Kim asked as they left the store.

"I could have sworn we had this conversation already. Chloe wants me to be one of her bride's maids." Karen said making a beeline to Gucci's store front.

"Cool am I invited? I don't think I've meet her before." The Japanese girl wondered hanging on Karen's arm.

"Yeah I guess so I'm allowed to bring two guests and my boyfriend is one of the groomsmen so I don't have to use one of my seats for him." Karen said holding the door to Gucci open for Kim.

"That's so cool, I'd love to meet Chloe sometime before the wedding." Kim said as the two girls started looking at skirts.

"Why don't you come with me this Saturday? My mom and I have to get fitted for our dresses so we're going to spend the weekend at Wayne manor." Karen said looking over a white skirt. "What do you think of this?" She said holding the skirt up covering her shorts.

"Isn't it kind of skimpy?" Kim asked looking at where the material came down on the thigh.

"Have you seen how short my uniform is and I go flying in that." Karen said looking at the skirt. "Why don't I try it on?" Karen carried the skirt over to the dressing room and took of her shorts slipping on the skirt. Kim was right it only came down three inches from the crotch. However, she could still wear it she just had to be careful. Other than that though the skirt felt wonderful it was light and moved freely. She took off the skirt and pulled her shorts back on. She carried the skirt out to the counter and paid for it.

"OK now we go to stores that I want to shop at." Kim said once they had left Gucci. "I guarantee you that I wont spent fifty dollars on a skirt either."

"Very funny." Karen said rolling her eyes.

The two girls walked down the street until they reached a Japanese boutique. When they walked in the door Karen for a second thought they had walked into an armory. The store had large cases with sets of samurai swords in the front with a wall you had to pass to see the rest of the store's inventory. Karen's friend walked in and rushed to the back of the shop where they displayed all of their clothing. The store imported everything straight from Japan and from what Karen could tell it had to be the only store in which Kim shopped.

"What this style called?" Karen asked looking at the eclectic assortment of fashions.

"Well there's a mix of j-pop fashion and j-rock here." Kim said looking at an outfit that did anything but match.

"Sure, it just seems so hodgepodge." She said indicating the models.

"You could say that." Kim said trying on several outfits. A few minutes later the two of them left heading back to the bridge. "You mind stopping by my house so we can ask my parents about this weekend?"

"I have to get home and help Mom with dinner. How about I have Clark talk to your dad?" Karen said stepping onto a sky lift car.

"That works." Kim said before breaking out in a fit of giggles.

"What's up with you?" Karen wondered giving her friend an accosted look.

"It's just that for a girl as rich as you are, you have to be the most down to earth person I have ever met." She said plopping down in a seat.

"You're a strange girl you know that." Karen said sitting down next to her. The two girls sat alone too tired to speak. They went their separate ways after getting off the lift and Karen jogged home. She could smell dinner cooking when she walked in the door. "Hey mom how was your day?" She said walking into the kitchen.

"Oh you know how it is Hun." She said adding sage to the pot in front of her.

Karen felt sad for her she seemed to get less and less excited about going in to work these days. "Did you go in today?"

"I did but I took an early lunch. Just e-mailed my story to Perry an hour ago." She said walking over to the refrigerator and pulling out a wheel of parmesan.

"So what are we having tonight?" Karen asked looking in the pot.

"Gnoocis." Lois said slicing off a piece of the cheese and placing it in a sauce pan. "Watch the pasta for me I need to have your father pick something up from the store." She said walking over to the wall-mounted telephone.

"Could you please not call him my father." Karen said stirring the pasta.

"Why?" Lois asked hanging up the phone.

"He is my cousin you know." She said slowly stirring the melted cheese.

"I understand, say no more." Lois said hugging her adopted daughter. "I however have no such reservations."

"Your the only mother I've ever really known." Kara said returning the hug.

Lois smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "You're a sweetheart you know that."

"Yeah I try." Kara said giving her mother a wry smile.

Lois bit her lower lip to suppress a laugh and lightly punched her on the arm. "All right lets drain this pasta so we can let it simmer with the cheese sauce." Lois said while Karen picked the straining basket out of the boiling water giving it a good shake before dumping the pasta in the sauce pan. She went to dump the water in the sink but found that one of the gnoocis sitting at the bottom of the pot she rolled up her sleeve and plunged her hand into the boiling water. Lois let out a shriek as Karen pulled the pasta out and tossed it into the sauce with the others.

"I still haven't gotten used to things like that." She said rubbing Karen's back.

"That's OK mom." Karen said pouring out the water. "Oh I almost forgot, is it OK if Kim comes with us this weekend?"

"I'll have to speak with her parents but it shouldn't be a problem." She said stirring the gnoocis. "Chloe is beside herself trying to find anyone to be her bride's maids." Lois leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "To be honest she never really had a lot of friends."

"So she only needs enough bride's maids to match the number of groomsman right?" Karen wondered as she began to set the table.

"That's true but she has this crazy idea that every wedding needs at least four bride's maids." Her mother replied carrying out a now full bowl of gnoocis.

"Well Kim and Laurie could always fill in for her." Kara said folding all of the napkins.

"I suppose so, but having Laurie in the wedding means that we would have to invite her parents." She said sitting down at her normal setting. "Some things just cant be helped can they."

"I guess not." Kara said smiling and sitting in the chair caddy cornered to her mother. "Why does uncle Jeremy dislike Clark so much?" She wondered.

"It's not Clark so much as your grandfather. Jeremy tried to convince Jonathan that living on a farm was beneath him. He thought that Jonathan should have stayed in Metropolis and become a politician. When he found out how Jonathan died he became convinced that Jonathan would still be alive if he had stayed. Clark hasn't even talked to him since he moved to Metropolis. I doubt we would get an invitation to Laurie's wedding even seeing how close the two of you are." Lois shook her head spooned pasta on her plate. "Would you go get Jason for me. He should be in his room."

"Yeah no problem." Karen said getting up from the table and running to the basement bedroom. a few seconds later she came back into the dinning room in a blur. "He's on his way up."

"Thanks honey." Lois said popping a gnoocis in her mouth. "Clark should have been home by now."

"He must have run into trouble." Kara said dishing out some pasta for herself. "You know us Kryptonians we're magnets for trouble."

Lois broke out into a fit of laughter. "You're right." She said eating another shell. "When you're right, you're right." She looked out the window as it began to rain. "By the way I got the credit card bill today."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All characters are property of Time Warner.

A/N: Hello everyone, I got a note from someone who said that my story didn't have a plot so I wanted to clear some things up. This story is progressive it moves and changes each chapter after this installment you should start to see the underlying plot and theme development if you haven't all ready. Keep reading all of this is building up for my big wedding finally.

Night and Flame

Night had fallen on the city of Metropolis. A dark figure moved through the night sky. The shadow of a body flashed across the roof tops. Swiftly the figure bounded over ledges and turrets. The stretch of roof ahead was ending. However, the figure did not stop but instead spread out it's arms wide as wings sprouted from its back allowing it to fly. Landing on the next roof the figure stopped and turned to look at the one hundred foot expanse it had just crossed. Out of the corner of its eye it caught the glimpse of a caped figure emerging from behind.

'Nice night isn't it.' Said a feminine voice.

The dark figure turned to find the source of the voice coming from a girl dressed in clothing not much unlike his own. She wore a full had piece covering every facial feature. She wore a long black cape that fluttered in the wind.

'Yeah well can't get any better than this can it?' He said threw the mouth piece of his black helmet.

His tactical suit was all black save for the shape of a bird etched in blue on his chest. The newcomer wore a suit just the same except for the bird emblem on her chest was orange and she had a flare of orange her wrists.

'This helmet is ridiculous.' She said taking off the face plate and removing the back piece. she pulled her blond hair out spilling it onto the top of the cape.

'Yeah well you don't have to worry about the secret identity as much as I do.' He said taking off his own helmet.

'Don't give me that crap. you just want to distance yourself as much as you can from your former life.' She retorted wrapping her arm around his waist. 'So how do you like the wings?'

'The wings are nice their really compact.' he said pointing to the small pouches built into his suit. 'They fit seamlessly into my back.'

'That's because their Kryptonian. There's over a hundred actuating servos built into that suit.' she said letting go and stepping onto the ledge. 'So now that you've had a warm up. think you can keep up with me?'

'Just try me.' He said following her lead as they jumped off the roof. his wings spread out and glided through the air. He couldn't catch enough wind to keep up and soon found he was lagging far behind. As an after thought he wished he could some how pick up speed. As the thought left his mind his feet began to glow and he was suddenly propelled forward. Almost instantly he flew right past his partner soaring over the busy city street.

Catching back up his partner shook her head. 'You know if I didn't know any better I'd think you thought you were faster than me.' She said giving him a mischievous smile.

She poured on the speed shooting right past him hitting mach one. He tumbled in her wake and plummeted unable to catch a steady lift. She turned and flew down plucking him out of the air carrying his body in her arms. They flew out of the city making a wide turn and coming in low over the river. Landing on a boat dock her charge leaned against a poll looking out at the city.

'You know I think metropolis is spoiling me.' He said the skyline reflecting in his eyes.

'How so?' she wondered wrapping her arms around his neck.

'We've spent a week now patrolling this city and not once has the sky been hazy and the light form the building been obscured by smog. Gotham has nothing on this city.' He replied leaning in and kissing her on the forehead.

'I was hoping you'd aim more in this area.' She said pointing to her lips.

'Yeah but this is your parents house and your father kind of has X-ray vision.' He said giving her a reserved look.

'Why is it you always think small Richard. If my dad wanted to spy on us than he could have watched us while we were in Metropolis from his reading chair.' She said kissing her boyfriend on the lips. 'There isn't anywhere in the solar system that he couldn't see or hear everything we do.'

'Really?' He said stepping back. 'I didn't realize his powers worked on that kind of distance.'

'Hey if he wanted too, he could see an ant moving on Thanagar.' She said pulling him back toward her. 'You should know that you can't stop me so just kiss me already.'

'Yes ma'am.' He said grabbing her around the waist and kissing her deeply.

'Now that's more like it. Come on my dad is looking for us.' She said slapping him on the thigh.

A minute later they walked through the back door of the Kent home. Clark Kent was sitting on the love seat in the large living room drinking a cup of coffee.

'I see you two haven't given up the whole Nightwing and Flamebird thing yet.' he said looking up at them from his Gresham novel.

'Who's Nightwing and Flamebird?' asked Richard.

'Nightwing and Flamebird were Krypton's first and last super heroes.' Clark said pointing to the both of them. 'Their real names aren't widely known but the one thing everyone can agree on is that they were members of the house of El. They were outraged at the actions of their government. you see the elders of Krypton had made an agreement with the Pilgrim an alien that gave to the people of Krypton both Brainiac and the Eradicator. Flamebrid and Nightwing stood up and tried to fight for a pure and free Krypton. They also fought to see Krypton united under Rao. The government didn't like their actions and had them executed. Flamebird was forced to watch as her husband was murdered in cold blood right in front of her as the Zealot Guard hauled her off to prison.' Clark stated rubbing his temples. 'They were right of course Brainiac corrupted the planet and keep the council in the dark while Rao bombarded Krypton with K-radiation creating Kryptonite. The Pilgrim didn't stop there though, he had also created the android called Doomsday. Back when I died it was the Pilgrim that visited me in my afterlife trying to convince me to give up and let myself go.' Clark got up and walked over to the banister. 'I waited up for you so I could tell you that. I wanted you to understand the legacy you carried by wearing that Nightwing costume.'

As Clark left Dick stood in silence. He wasn't sure what to say or how.

'I was planning to give you that speech tonight.' His girlfriend shrugged her shoulders. 'Oh well, so now you know why I chose these costumes.'

'I didn't think we were going to change our names and everything.'. He said leaning against the wall. 'It would have been nice to have had the speech before you gave me the costume Karen.'

'Yeah I know I wanted to make the story a little more romantic than that though.' She said putting a hand on his chest. 'It was going to be my idea of an engagement present.'

'Engagement present Karen your still in high school. Which is another thing you didn't tell me until we were already betrothed.' He said side stepping her and walking to the door. 'I think we need some time to think about all of this.'

'What's there to think about. I mean if its the high school thing I can easily pass out of every test they give me. By the end of the semester I could qualify to graduate.' She said walking up to him as he backed away out the door.

'You could really do that?' He said looking slightly confused.

'You know what forget it. If you don't really want to be with me than just say so. And for your information I could get any guy in this galaxy.' She said walking back into the house. 'Must make you look like a real idiot.' She said slamming the door so hard that the glass paneling shattered.

Karen didn't bother to see if he had left she stormed up to her room and laid down on her bed before her eyes couldn't hold the tears anymore. She cried for nearly an hour before she had cried so hard that she fell to sleep.

The next morning she woke up and went to school with out saying a word to either of her parents. When she got to school she told Kim everything. Kim was the only person that knew about her being Supergirl.

'You'll just have to get back at him.' Kim said her eyes glossing over making her look murderess. 'What about that Justin guy from your Gym class?'

'What about him?' Karen asked not really paying attention.

'Well start flirting with him. Guys love girls who seem easy.' Kim said writing down a list of things for her to say.

'And why do you want my cousin to seem easy?' Laurie said sitting down next to them.

'She just dumped her boyfriend.' Kim explained.

'That college guy you introduced me to?' She asked Karen.

Karen nodded her head. 'Yeah that's him.'

'OK, than you need someone hotter than Justin to rebound off of. What about Nick from Geometry?' She said getting up as the homeroom bell rang.

'You think I could get Nick.' Karen wondered. hugging her notebook.

'Cuz with your body you could get any guy on this school. A lot of the girls too.'

'What?' Karen asked in a confused voice.

'Never mind I keep forgetting your from Hickville." Laurie said a they walked to Geometry.

'I'm from Smallville, Hickville is farther west.' Karen said absentmindedly.

Laurie just shook her head as they took their seats. 'There he is. Hey Nick over here.' She said waving him over.

'Hey Laurie you coming out to the game this weekend?' He asked.

'No, you know me I'm not into football that much.' She said waving him off.

'Oh yeah, why would the student body president care about school activities.' He said punching her in the arm.

'All right I'll go but I can't stay long I have to go to Gotham for a wedding Saturday.' She replied.

'That's cool.' He leaned over in his seat and gave Karen a smile. 'How are you today?'

'I'm good thank you.' Karen said smiling back.

'You're welcome, I didn't see you in school Friday was everything ok?' He asked getting up and siting down at the desk in front of her.

'Yeah well I had to fly out to Gotham. My moms cousin is getting married and she took us out for this whole big to-do that her fiancés company threw.' She said tucking her hair behind her ears.

'Cool, he work for Wayne?' Nick asked tacking off his letterman's jacket.

'He's Bruce Wayne.' She said giggling at the look on his face.

'Your going to be related to The Bruce Wayne?' He said sounding impressed.

'That I am. I would love to go to the game by the way.' She said trying to be forward.

'Really, I wanted to ask you but I knew you and Joanne Kane don't get along. Her being the captain of the cheerleading team and all I figured you wouldn't want to go.' He said as his smile got wider.

'No it's fine besides who cares about Cheerleaders.' she said chuckling lightly.

'I've certainly learned to steer clear of them.' He said noticing the teacher walk in. 'So how about I come pick you up say six o'clock.?'

She nodded her head as the teacher began to lecture. she didn't pay attention to what he said. She was caught up in the fact that Nick Webster wanted to go out with her. She felt like she was floating on air. That would show that idiot Dick Grayson.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello folks sorry for the space between posts but I was trying to get my Bride's Tale one-shot just right, if you guys haven't read it yet then shame on you. My original one-shot wasn't in first person but third and incorporated a lot of this chapter. Hope you guys haven't given up on me. I have spent a lot of time in the last month working on exams and papers for school so my posting schedule got a little behind. Please read and review.

Love and Capes: A Hero's Tale

Autumn had begun to set in around Metropolis the day Kara returned from the Wayne wedding. Karen Kent and her best friend Kim Ito made a mad dash for their second period math class. They had just returned home that morning and were both still suffering from jet lag. Or at least Karen pretended to be. As soon as the wedding ended Kim had bombarded Karen with questions about the Kryptonian armour she wore to the wedding and why she wore it instead of the ten thousand dollar dress Bruce had bought. Karen explained that she found Dick Grayson her former boy friend making out with Barbara Gordon only thirty minutes before the ceremony started. She knew that Clark had tried to warn her about Dick's impulses but it had still hurt. She had taken off to fly to the fortress near the North Pole. She loved going up there because she felt like she was back on Krypton. The Eradicator computer automatically activated a hard light image of her mother when ever she entered. It had been her mother who had told her about the legend of Nightwing and Flamebird as a child. Kara told her mother about Dick and everything that happened between the two of them. After listening to Kara's recount her mother told her that what she had felt could not have been the mating bond Elle-Gol. If she had truly undergone the bonding separation from her mate for more than an earth standard week would have rendered her incapacitated. Even though the holographic representation of her mother had only been a recreation of her personality she found comfort in being able to crawl into her mothers lap. Clark had offered to activate the memory engram of her father as well but Karen had already destroyed it. She never wanted to look at a picture of her father for the rest of her life. He had done terrible things to her as a child. She still had nightmares of the way all the children in her old high school had made fun of her family position. They used to throw things at her and openly mock her as a blood traitor. Then her father had given her the combat simulator for her fifteenth birthday. He would make her replay killing everyone in her school over and over again. Especially Loran Vor-Chal, she had been her best friend in primary school but after she hit puberty in their fifth year she stopped being friends with Kara. Loran had developed larger breasts than Kara and as a result was instantly more popular. Kara while still a fairly small chested girl had been chastised by Loran for being a Zor-El freak. When the tremors that eventually destroyed Krypton began her program was interrupted and her father, seeing an opportunity to insure her victory over Kal-El, boosted her adrenal output. The result sent her into a rage killing every last person in her school. Loran she saved for last making sure her death was slow and very painful.

Karen heard a snap and realized that she had been flashing back to her past. Kim had a worried look on her face.

'You ok Karen?' She asked her eyes full of concern.

'Yeah I'm fine just blanked out for a second.' She said in response trying not to worry her friend. It didn't work.

'You are not fine. You got that same distant look you had when we walked in on Richard the other day.' She said placing a tiny hand on her friends shoulder for comfort.

'He doesn't deserve being called by his full name. He's a dick so he deserves to be called one.' She rebuked pushing past her friend.

Kim winced and let out a small scream of pain. Karen looked back and saw that her wrist had broken. She had been so furious at her father and Dick that she had forgotten to lighten her density.

'Oh god Kim I'm so sorry.' She apologized running her x-ray vision over her friends arm. 'You need to see a doctor.'

Kim didn't say a word and Karen was afraid that she was madder at her than in pain. That was until she saw a thin line of blood trickle form Kim's mouth. She had bitten through her tongue. Quickly Karen picked her up and hurried out a side entrance to the school just as the bell for first period rang.

Seconds later Karen had flown Kim to S.T.A.R. labs. She couldn't take her to a regular hospital because people would have asked how the bone had been broken. The head of the Metropolis office was Dr John Henry Irons. He had a very gentle manner about him and he loved to go out of his way for anyone how wore the 'S' shield. John had let Karen help with resetting the bones as her microscopic vision combined with heat vision was ten times more accurate than a surgical laser. After the bones had been set back into place and reshaped, again with the help of Karen's heat vision, John felt it was ok to send both girls home.

As they walked through downtown Metropolis Kim eyed her newly healed wrist. 'Jeez girl, I'm glad I have you as a friend instead of some other teen super hero.' Karen gave her and odd look and Kim elaborated. 'I mean no normal meta-human in like the whole world is as powerful as you.'

At this Karen smiled glad that her friend wasn't mad at her. The two girls walked alone through the shopping district the rest of the day. Coming out of Gucci an hour later Karen collided with someone the street sending him to the pavement.

'I'm so sorry. I've been such a klutz today.' She said taking in the man on the sidewalk. He had collar length hair and broad shoulders. He reminded her of that actor Justin something from those nineties Disney movies 'Other Mothers' and 'Susie Q'

'That's quite all right. My name is James.' He responded standing up and brushing himself off. 'I'd love to run into women as beautiful as you more often.'

Karen blushed deep red and went to offer him her hand but Kim had carefully slipped a foot in front of her which she of course tripped over landing on his chest. 'We'll I'm just all kinds of lucky today aren't I?' He said with a laugh.

Karen giggled covering her mouth with her hands. 'Sorry it's been a long day.'

'Hey you don't have to apologize to me.' He replied giving her a sly grin. 'I was just headed to the campus food court would you like to join me.'

Karen's eyes bulged, he thought they were college students. Looking around she realized they were just across the street from the main arches of Met U. Karen choked unable to speak, luckily or unluckily for her Kim spoke up and told him that they would love to eat lunch with him. Karen was about to protest when he smiled and all of a sudden she lost her voice completely. He led the both of them across the university quad to the large student centre where the food court was located. Karen didn't say a word until both she and Kim were seated at a table and even then she only vaguely remembered agreeing to a hamburger. She looked over at her best friend to find a bright smiling face.

'Why are you so happy?' Karen asked matching the smile with a scowl. The only answer she received was a curt statement about how clueless Kryptonians could be which Karen took great offence to. She would be the first to say that Kryptonian teenagers are much the same as their human counter parts. She never got to finish her thought as James had returned with the food a silly smile still firmly planted on his face.

'I never did catch your name.' He said raising an eyebrow and sipping on a strawberry milkshake.

'My name's Karen.' She said trying to return the smile but only half succeeding.

'What's your major?' Kim chimed in. Karen was half tempted to kick her shin but was afraid she might over do it again.

'Journalism' he replied. The statement had been directed at Karen as he was looking at her with his deep blue eyes.

She felt her face go crimson and she silently wished that she could die. 'My mom and dad are journalists.' She said absentmindedly.

'Really, which publication?' He asked excitedly.

'Oh they work for the Daily Planet.' She said brightening up a little now that they had a common interest.

'That's awesome I work there too.' He said his smile now nearly ear to ear. 'What are their names?'

Karen though felt deflated. He was sure to now Lois and Clark which would totally blow her cover as this pretty college girl. 'Kent'.

'Your C K's daughter?' He said his eye suddenly became as big as saucers.

The rest of lunch went by without a word as Karen was too embarrassed to say anything. She felt dejected and the feeling must have shown because James's face softened up. 'I'm sorry about all of that.' He said setting down his napkin.

'Why are you sorry?' She asked she felt the red returning to her face.

'I was coming on really strong there.' He said, his eyes had changed they no longer conveyed the same strong will that they had before. Now his eyes seemed to be telling her that he was sad.

'I didn't mind.' She said in a soothing tone. She really hadn't she was just afraid of what he would say when he found out she was in high school. She reached out and wrapped one of his hands in hers. It felt warm and soft around the edges like worn wood. Her kinetic field picked up on something chemical but she wasn't experienced enough yet to figure out what it was.

His smile came back but only at half strength. 'I used to date your aunt.' He patted her hand and stood up. 'Sorry about hanging you out to dry like that.'

When he moved his hand she felt physically void from the absence of whatever chemical his body was emitting. She wanted to be able to touch him again if for no other reason than to fell that chemical bond again. It was odd because she had never felt that with Dick or any other man she had come into contact with. Perhaps he was a meta-human. Kim stomped on her foot and while it didn't hurt she didn't have to look at Kim to understand the meaning. Darting up from her seat she reached for his arm to keep him form leaving. He turned to look straight into her eyes and her mind went blank. Trying to think of something to say she said the first thing that came to mind.

'You know I'm adopted right?' She mentally kicked herself for saying it but she didn't much care because she could feel the chemical again and her body kept telling her that everything would be ok.

He laughed and his smile returned full force. 'Yeah I know that you're adopted. Still though nice a girl as you are it would still feel weird.' He turned to go but found that he couldn't budge his arm from her grip. Tears started to roll down her cheeks. Her brain wanted to let go but her heart seemed to have taken over.

'You don't get to make that call. You can't hit on a girl and then just get up and leave James. You should have at least not called me afterward or something.' As she said this her face contorted until she looked murderous.

James looked into her eyes and sighed deeply. 'Are you sure your not really Lois's daughter.' He said with a chuckle. 'All right then, I have to go check in on a copy in sent to press this morning so how about we get some coffee afterward.'

Kara nodded her head. 'Deal, I'll meet you at the cafe across form the Planet building in twenty minutes.'

James nodded in compliance and turned to leave. 'Oh, my friends call me Jimmy by the way.' He said before walking out the glass doors.

Kara flew Kim home and made it back to the cafe early. Her friend had prodded her and called her a player for flirting with her aunts ex. She didn't care what she said though her body screamed for the connection they seemed to share. When she arrived home that night she would have to ask Clark about it. Several minutes after Karen had sat down at one of the cafe's outdoor tables Jimmy came out of the Planet and dashed across the street. When he reached her table his smile came back. She realized that his smile helped frame in his face around his chestnut bangs. Now that she wasn't as bashful as she had been earlier Kara found that she couldn't help but notice that he was gorgeous. It was like every tiny aspect of his face was beautiful even the small scar under his chin. She returned the grin full heartedly. She felt like a fool grinning and giggling at every little facial expression he made. The two of them didn't say a word to each other for nearly ten minutes. That was at least until a waiter came over and asked them if they were going to order anything.

'You want to just get out of here.' He said sliding his hand across the table and squeezing hers.

She was too giddy to say a thing so she just shook her head to say yes. Getting up they both walked from the cafe and wandered around the city. An hour had passed and she could have spent the rest of the night without saying anything but Jimmy seemed like he needed to say something. 'What's on your mind?' She asked hoping to alleviate the tension.

'I just can't get Lucy out of my head I guess.' He hung his head and rubbed the back of his neck with the hand not entwined with Karen's. 'I know that sounds terrible especially with how oddly pleasant this day has been.'

'No I understand, I've been thinking about my ex a lot lately.' She said giving him a big grin. 'So you look like a football player, you on the team?'

He returned her grin and nodded. 'That I do, I play tackle, number 81.' When Karen let out a gut wrenching laugh he stopped and looked at her quizzically. 'What's so funny about that?'

Once she calmed down she chuckled at the defeated look on his face. She placed a reassuring hand on his chest and grinned up into his eyes. 'My ex plays for Gotham U and I just remembered seeing a shot of you knocking him on his butt in last week's game.' She giggled again at the look of recognition in his eyes.

'Your ex is Dick Grayson the heir to Wayne Corporation!' He was shocked and surprised that someone who could bag the playboy himself would want anything to do with him.

'Yeah well he couldn't settle for something as simple as a favourite restaurant much less a serious relationship.' A light bulb went off in her head and she dragged him through the streets until they had reached the river. 'Hope you aren't afraid of getting a little wet.' She said as she began stripping off her cloths.

Jimmy went wide eyed as she slipped off her slacks to reveal a pair of blue silk panties. His eyes stayed glued to the view until he noticed that she had stripped of her top as well. Her bra was blue silk as well and had a small 'S' shield in one corner. Apparently she wasn't immune to Superman's charm either.

'Hope you won't be put off.' She said before reaching into her brown hair revealing that she was wearing a wig. Jimmy didn't mind at all as he could now see her full head of beautiful golden blond hair. He was taken back by how perfect her body was. She was thin but not too thin and muscular but not too muscular. In other words perfect.

'Come on in' she yelled as she leaped over the iron railing.

Jimmy hadn't thought she was really going to jump in and without thinking dove in after her with all of his cloths on. It was the middle of fall so the water had already gotten ice cold. Jimmy swam around for a minute but couldn't find her anywhere. After a few minutes the cold had penetrated to the bone and he was going to have to warm up sooner or later.

Kara who couldn't care less what temperature the water was swam all the way to the bottom of the river and waited there for several minutes. Finally she saw Jimmy begin to swim deeper. She laid back careful not to stir up the silt and pretended to be dead. The prank was rather easy as she could force her heart to stop for hours. All of her muscles including her brain could convert the solar energy stored in her cells into usable sugars. This allowed for longer periods without air or food. She could even fly into open space for nearly a day without stopping to recharge. Or at least that's what Clark had told her. She shut her eyes when Jimmy came near, she could feel his arms wrap around her as they ascended to the surface.

Once Jimmy had pulled her onto the concrete he began pumping her chest to try and resuscitate her. Even though she didn't open her eyes she could tell that he was anxious. Every forceful thrust upon her chest felt magical even though she new that he wasn't thinking along those lines she still couldn't help but to drink in the touch and taste of his lips on hers. She had counted thirty seconds since she had come out of the water and decided that she was within expected norms for a human being so she coughed up a bit of water that she had swallowed and fluttered her eyes open.

The look of concern in his eyes burned her soul. She felt bad for the charade but she needed him to feel like she was nothing more than human. Never again would the Dick Grayson's of the world use her as play toys. If Jimmy ever loved her she wanted him to love her soul and not her powers or her body. When she looked into his eyes he looked afraid what exactly of she wasn't sure but the chemical her body had been wrapping itself in had doubled in potency and she never cared if she ever left that spot so long as that bond could stay.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Alright folks this is the end. NOT!!! Had you going there didn't I. I feel bad for taking so long getting this chapter up but I needed to figure out some things about the series. So if you read my profile then you already know that the chapters I had been publishing weren't exactly up to snuff. There have been theme and plot conflicts due to the fact that I was posting rough drafts to keep up with the update demands. This is going change as of right now. I might not get everything up as fast as I would like but you as the reader deserve to read work at my best and not forced prose. So as of this chapter Love and Capes is going to be listed complete. However by tomorrow afternoon (cross your fingers) I will have up the revised version as one whole story. No more dividing up the arc's in separate stories. It just gets too complicated when you look at the timeline. Instead the chapters that pertain to a particular arc will be labelled so that you understand where it fits. Some revision is going to occur so you should really go back and read the whole thing from the beginning. I'm not going to reveal what is getting revised but know that I believe all of my fans are going to find something they really like in this story.

Chapter 6: Memories

Snow had begun to fall over the city of Metropolis. Karen Kent wandered about the campus of Met U looking for the journalism building. Jimmy had invited her to lunch that day and asked her to meet him in the photography lab. Like an idiot Karen had yet to tell him that she wasn't really a student meaning that she had no idea where the journalism building was. She didn't have it in her to crush his hopes. She knew that he had fallen for her in the two months that they had been dating. She didn't want to see him hurt when he realized he was dating a school girl. Clark and Lois had both told her that they wouldn't mention it to Jimmy so long as she told him eventually. She had planned on telling him today, now that school was out for Christmas she planned the whole day around him. Once she had found the journalism building she searched the building for the photo lab. Walking down the hall she found the only room that was occupied and knocked.

The red light above the door blinked out just before the door opened. Karen smiled brightly at the look on Jimmy's face. He looked adorable with the sleeves of his flannel shirt pushed up past his elbows and his hair drooping down over his face.

'Hey beautiful, what brings a doll like you to a place like this.' Jimmy said cracking a large smile.

It was their own personal joke, guys in movies always seemed to get away with talking to girls like that and Karen though it was cute to see Jimmy acting so corny.

'Like whatever.' Karen said using her best valley girl impression. Jimmy just laughed and swept her up in his arms.

'I missed you K. K.' Jimmy said planting a light kiss on her lips.

'Silly boy I just saw you this morning.' Karen couldn't help but get caught up in Jimmy's touch. The two of them had a static pull that was almost tangible. Karen had feared when they started dating that the feeling would diminish over time but she had been wrong. If anything the electricity between them had grown stronger. Karen would sometimes feel like she was dieing if they were separated for more than five hours. Luckily she could fly into the city for lunch every day so that they were never separated for very long. 'I missed you too.'

Jimmy hugged her tight at the words and Karen had to remember to lighten her weight so that he didn't throw his back out.

'Babe I need to talk to you about something.' Jimmy said after putting her down. The couple walked out into the snow. The quad was empty as most students had gone home for the holidays. Jimmy led her by the hand to the middle of the green which was now covered in snow. Looking into her eyes Jimmy threw her his trademark grin.

Karen noticed a strange intensity in his eyes that she had never seen before. Jimmy got down on one knee and took her hands in his. Karen's heart melted as she remembered the significance of the gesture in earth culture.

'Karen I know we have only been dating for a two months but I think we're ready for the next step.' As he said the words Karen searched his yes looking for some clue as to what he meant. 'I want us to move in together.' Karen wasn't sure how to react and before she could react she let out a small "huh". Jimmy's eyes scrunched together at the sound. 'I know you still live with your parents and it might take some convincing for them to accept it. I just want you to know that I love you.'

Karen's eyes welled up with tears. In two months he had never said that he loved her. Karen bent down and hugged him. It wasn't a hard hug but a hug with all of the gentleness and compassion she could muster.

No sooner had they broken the hug than Karen heard a soft voice in her ear. _Karen I need you down at city hall in two seconds._ Karen cringed at the sound of Clarks voice. He had thought that she needed more responsibility in Metropolis so he had started sending her small messages on a verbal frequency she always kept open. She could almost hear the sadness in his voice when he said _I'm sorry_. Karen looked down at Jimmy fresh tears falling down her face. 'I need to go. We'll talk later.' She said before squeezing his hand and running off at a human pace until she had reached the safety of a building. She took off into the air unable to stop the rush of tears as she flew away.

The cold air felt good on her skin as she whipped through the air. How could she have not seen the signs? What was she going to do now? The next fifteen minutes freed up her mind from thoughts of Jimmy. A group of Intergang thugs had broken into the first national bank. Stopping them had not been easy. They had gotten their hands on a high impact weapon that nearly knocked the wind out of her when the energy beam made contact. Kara had just dispatched three of the thugs when she heard the sound of a shutter behind her. The sound was unmistakable, Jimmy was behind her. Hopefully he wouldn't recognize her. Once the goons were bagged she flew off carefully to not let Jimmy see her face. She kicked her self mentally for letting him see her without her wig and glasses on. Making a quick change in direction she ran up behind Jimmy in full disguise.

'Jimmy there you are I was looking everywhere for you.' She said trying to sound casual.

'Karen!' He exclaimed wrapping his arms around her. 'I thought for sure you were through with me.'

'No Jimmy I'm not through with you at all.' She replied returning the hug. 'I wanted to let you know that I really am going to think about what you said.'

'That's great babe.' He said taking a step back, his trademark grin already back in place. 'I have to get these shots of Supergirl to copy. I'll call you later ok.'

Karen nodded her head as he kissed her good-bye. Maybe things were going to work out after all. Hurrying home Kara changed out of her disguise and came down stairs in time for dinner.

Lois and Clark meet her with smiles as she sat down. Kara liked the fact that they were both here so that she could explain everything to them. She waited for a few minutes before saying anything. 'I have some news.' She said wiping her mouth with her napkin.

'This wouldn't have anything to do with Jimmy's big news right?' Lois remarked peeking at Karen from her sushi.

'How did you guys know about that?' Karen asked dumbfounded.

'He told me that he was going to ask you to move in with him.' Clark said setting his chopsticks down and leaning back in his chair. 'I have been giving this a lot of thought Kara.' He said looking over to Lois for support. She smiled at him and nodded her head before he continued. 'I know that I'm your cousin and not your real father so telling you that I disapprove won't do anything but cause you to resent me. After I talked to your mother about it we both agreed that college would be a much better place for you intellectually. Moving in with Jimmy though may be a problem. I trust Jimmy don't get me wrong but I'm a little old fashioned. I just think that if you were going to move in with him you should get a third roommate preferably another girl.'

Karen couldn't believe her ears. They were going along with this and she didn't need to fight for it. 'Thanks guys.' She got up and hugged the both of them. 'This means a lot to me.' She sat back down and ate her sushi quietly for a second but she frowned as a thought came over her. 'How am I going to find a roommate?'

'I have an idea on that front.' Clark said smiling. 'You remember meeting Diana's sister Donna at Bruce's wedding right.'

'Yeah Diana said something about her just getting over a break up with her boyfriend Kyle.' Kara said recalling the event.

'Yes well she told me that she is having a hard time living in New York now that they aren't engaged anymore.' Clark said popping the last piece of blowfish sushi in his mouth. 'I told her that I would try to find a place for her here in Metropolis.'

'Thanks Kal.' Kara said with a smile before running up the stairs to her bedroom to call Kim.

A few days later Lois and Kara were fighting downtown traffic trying to get to the apartment building near Met U. Bruce Wayne had planted information into the Kansas state records setting up a new alias for Kara. She had been accepted to Met U for the spring semester giving her a few weeks before she had to show up for classes.

As the two Kent women walked into the apartment building a middle aged man greeted them, 'You two must be here for the Kent place.' He said looking down at his clipboard. 'The name on the ownership papers is Danvers.'

'That's me.' Kara said handing him her new id. 'Linda Danvers, it's nice to meet you.'

'Likewise miss Danvers.' He said handing her a set of keys. 'There is a guy upstairs waiting for you, says he's your roommate.'

'Must be Jimmy' Kara said taking back her id and the keys. The apartment Clark had gotten her was on the top floor of the five storied building. Once the two women reached the top Kara noticed that the stairs ended at a small landing with a single door. Guessing that the apartment was the buildings loft she shoved her key in the door and opened it. Both of them were surprised by what they found beyond the door. The apartment looked like a blend between a loft and a penthouse. Three of the walls had large windows stretched across with a garden outside. The forth wall was brick with the two bedrooms behind it.

'I thought I recognized this building I just never went up those stairs before.' Lois said a distant look on her face.

'You've been here before mom.' Kara asked with a confused look on her face.

'Yeah this was the place your father had when he went to Met U.' She said sitting one of Kara's bags on a couch in the living area that was set a little bit lower than the rest of the room. 'When he came to work at the planet all those years ago he was still living here. I have a lot of great memories of your father that took place in this apartment.' A tear steamed down her face as she remembered the first time she had seen Clark in the apartment.

'Hey Lois' Jimmy said coming out of one of the bedrooms. 'This place is great isn't it? I can remember when Clark first invited me over here back when I was just a copy boy.'

'Yeah I remember the last time we both came here to.' She said as another tear stained her cheek,

'Yeah but hey he came back from that trip to India or wherever he went just like I told you he would' Jimmy said a smile still plastered on his face.

'I can't believe dad gave me this place.' Kara said taking in the feel of the room. It was almost like the place gave off a vibe that screamed Clark Kent. She was going to like living here, she felt like home.


End file.
